Agent Smith
Agent Smith is the primary antagonist of ''The Matrix ''movie franchise. A malevolent program intent upon exterminating humanity, Smith is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Trailer Non Disney Villains Tournament Taken Down While the Master is traversing the Matrix, Agent Smith catches sight of him. Mistaking the Master for a human being, Smith tries to assimilate his foe. Since Smith is made out of data, the Master is able to repulse him with a laser screwdriver. Smith recovers from the blast, altering his body so that the screwdriver will have little effect. Smith is then easily able to knock the screwdriver out of the Master's hand. Smith then assimilates the Master, believing the Time Lord will simply become another of his clones. However, the Master retains his autonomy, pushing Agent Smith into an oncoming train. A New World The Master soon takes control of Agent Smith completely. Once the Master allies with Mok Swagger, he sends Agent Smith to the animated universe as his liaison. Now christened as Bishop, Agent Smith is pitted against Tyler when the latter shows insubordination. Tyler tries to beat Smith down, but Smith grabs a nearby electric probe and jams it into Tyler's leg. He then kicks over the stunned Tyler. Tyler tries to slice Smith to ribbons using a sword, but Smith gets ahold of a ninjaken blade and defends himself. Eventually, Tyler disarms him. Smith rolls out of the way. He throws a dagger into Tyler and then snaps Tyler's sword in half with the ninjaken. In a particularly sadistic move, Smith uses a buzzsaw to cut Tyler open. A Helping HandCategory:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains On Mok's behalf, Agent Smith offers to repair damages to Doctor Robotnik's lair in exchange for permission to use the scientist's roboticizer. Smith and Mok use this roboticizer to gain the loyalties of Baxter Stockman. Agent Smith later reveals to Mok his opinions on humanity, namely, that humanity is a virus rather than a mammal. This inspires Mok to unleash AM from within his super computer. A Final, Fatal Plan Acting outside Mok's official plans, Agent Smith sets up a trap and captures Karai, the adopted daughter of the Utrom Shredder. He demands all of the Utrom's Shredder's alien technology in exchange for her return. Assuming that Utrom will try to free Karai, Agent Smith hides under a grate and waits for the rescue team. His assumption is correct, as Hun soon storms into the lair. Agent Smith leaps up and kicks Hun into another room, where Tyler is lying in wait. Smith doesn't get much time to rest, as Storm Shadow frees Karai. Karai leaps at Smith, but Smith manages to get her in an arm bar. Using Karai's trapped sword arm as a weapon, Smith manages to fence Storm Shadow to a standstill. Smith looks on in pleasure when Tyler arrives and kills Storm Shadow. Amon arrives, kickboxing his way to a brief victory against Agent Smith, but Thrax manages to beat him back. Matters turn even more sour when the Utrom Shredder himself arrives and defeats both Thrax and Tyler. Agent Smith tries to make an escape, but Karai pursues, whip chain in hand. She destroys the console of Smith's machinery, generating a massive explosion. Caught in the blast, Smith flies straight into a hanging hook; he ends up impaled, face first. Recovery Agent Smith, having regenerated from his demise, tracks down Baxter Stockman, who is now performing a series of experiments on the fallen Jeremiah Gottwald. Smith warns him not to take the experiments too far. Category:Live-action villains Category:Judge Doom Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Agent Smith and Kane Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Movies Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:The Agents Squad Category:President Snow's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Agent Smith's Alliance from Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Pinhead in Ultimate Villains War Category:Live-Action Villains War